


Beginner's Luck

by thisbluespirit



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Memes, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: Vicki accidentally raises the dead.





	Beginner's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JohnAmendAll in a Dreamwidth writing meme from the prompt "One & Vicki - Necromancers."

“I only wanted to see what they were doing,” said Vicki. She and the Doctor were currently hiding behind the curtains on opposite sides of the window, waiting for their pursuers to hopefully pass on by. “Creeping down into the crypt in the middle of the night in robes like that. They might have been plotting to kill the queen or anything.”

“My dear child, at that point, you should have come and found me.”

“Yes, but, Doctor,” Vicki said, “you had gone off with the Archchancellor and I didn’t know when you were coming back.”

The Doctor drew himself up and fixed her with a sharp gaze. “Yes, yes, all very true, but I’d like to know what you have to say for yourself about what happened next, eh?”

“Well,” said Vicki, “they caught me. But then, you see, they were very friendly. They said it’s hard to get new members these days and why didn’t I join in for a bit, and, of course, I didn’t really think it would _work_ anyway, so what was the harm? I mean, raising the dead – that’s impossible!”

“Shh,” said the Doctor, and they both waited while a dozen or so alien cultists in black robes ran past, followed by the pale and lumbering form of the previous monarch, who seemed to have woken from eternal sleep in a distinctly bad mood and disinclined to answer questions. 

“Impossible?” he said when they’d gone, tilting his head to one side.

Vicki peered out from behind her curtain. “Well, they said they’d never managed it before. I must be a natural at it or something.”

“Hmm, have you still got that book of theirs?”

Vicki nodded.

“Let me look at it, and we’ll see if there’s a way to undo whatever it is you’ve done. Let us hope you’re a natural at that, as well.”

“Yes, but _how_?” said Vicki. “Ghosts and magic and all that – it’s only a lot of superstition and nonsense. So how could it have happened? They seemed just as surprised as I was, so I don’t think it was a trick. Except it _must_ have been, mustn’t it?”

The Doctor looked across at her, lowering the ancient magical volume. He gave a chuckle. “The thing about ghosts and magic and all that, as you put it, is that what looks like science or magic or the supernatural rather depends on who you are and where you’re standing, especially when you’ve got a whole universe of space and time to chose from.”

“I don’t get it.”

“No, my dear,” he said. “Nobody does. That’s the fun of it. But for now I think we should try and put that poor old corpse back where it belongs, don’t you?”


End file.
